


Lost love

by Now_look_here



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oscar Wilde Is Fine (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Now_look_here/pseuds/Now_look_here
Summary: Fear is not a new thing for zolf, but fear of seeing someone lost is a new cold feeling running from the top and the base of his spine, he knows everyone else is too, that doesn't quell his own, if anything it makes it worse,
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Kudos: 14





	Lost love

**Author's Note:**

> It's so late I have to get early tomorrow....but here this!

Fear is not a new thing for zolf, but fear of seeing someone lost is a new cold feeling running from the top and the base of his spine, he knows everyone else is too, that doesn't quell his own, if anything it makes it worse, cel is scared to see their lost loves but their fear is mixed with hope that the lost love may feel warm once again, azu is hoping to see the hero the party has lost, but she's preying not to find her family, her brother, anyone from her life before, hamid is longing to see his sister but his shoulders are cracking under the knowledge that he could have brought her back and he raised not a finger, and wilde, Wilde is fearful to see a lot people, zolf can guess, his sister, his mum, his dad, even Bertie.

"Zolf are you alright?" Speak of the devil, zolf looks up at the sky, now mostly concealed with Wilde's looming figure and now shock of white hair, zolf gestures for him to take up space next to them, which wilde does as gracefully as only wild could going to sit on a dirt covered floor of some woods, "penny for your thoughts?", wilde says beginning to pick at some grass at his feet. "Who do you think you'll see tomorrow?" It escapes from zolf's mouth without permission, "well, I expect to see you, zolf and hamid, azu, cel and our lovely host" Wilde smiles a little bit, clearly proud of his joke. "That's not what I meant, wilde" if looks could kill, zolf would have to bring him back from the after again. "I know I know" Wilde puts his hands up in mock surrender, he is quiet for a moment before continuing "i believe i may see my sister, she died when I was very young, it would be an honour to speak with her, if only for a moment." He began to pull at the grass with a new found vigor, "and you?, who do you wish to see?" Wilde's eyes found zolf's, he knows wilde enough to know he won't look away until he get his answer, "my brother... I guess...or -" zolf's throat Slams shut, wilde's hand shot out to clasp zolf, "I think sasha,.... I'd lov- I'd like to see her again...maybe"

Wilde eyes soften and finally lose zolf's "well we don't know what tomorrow will bring, we never do, not now or ever. But for right now, How about you come to bed?" Wilde makes a move to get up, nearly falling over his own feet in the process 

Something warms in zolf's heart as he laughs, "if you tell anyone about that" wilde is trying his best to sound threatening but it's betrayed by the soft smile running across his face and the hand he offers zolf,  
He raises an eyebrow in which to say "well I'm waiting"  
Zolf's hand jumps up to Wilde's 

'It'll be ok, whatever we come across tomorrow,' zolf thinks as he runs his fingers though wilde's shock of white hair, wilde letting out little quiet snores against zolf's chest 'it'll be ok'


End file.
